


Eine Sammlung von Momenten, die Karl-Friedrich Boerne in Unsicherheit stürzten

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dysphoria, I'm right, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Boerne, Trans!Boerne is my life and light, read it and be convinced
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: what it says in the title.Was bedeutet trans!Boerne? - A Character Study.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Eine Sammlung von Momenten, die Karl-Friedrich Boerne in Unsicherheit stürzten

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me, just hear me out :)

Zu allem Überfluss waren es Blumen, die es Karl-Friedrich schwer machten, rational zu denken.

Niemand sah ihn als Frau, niemand hatte das seit Jahren, seit Jahrzehnten getan und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde das auch bis zu seinem Tod und sogar danach niemand tun.

Manchmal dachte er, er würde auffliegen.

‚All männlichen Boerne haben dieses Muttermal. Außer ich.‘

Er versuchte, weiter zu reden, versuchte alles zu überspielen, was ihn auffliegen lassen könnte. Vor allem in Familienangelegenheiten konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. Vor allem in Gegenwart der Personen die ihn gekannt hatten. Als Kind. Als _Mädchen_.

Karl-Friedrich schnaubte bei der Erinnerung; als sei er das wirklich einmal gewesen. Absurd. Doch er konnte bei Weitem nicht darauf vertrauen, dass seine Cousine dicht hielt. Sie scheute ihn noch immer _so_ an. Skeptisch irgendwie. So von der Seite.

Sie hielt dicht. Und Karl-Friedrich dankte allen Göttern.

Sein Vater hatte ihn damals an die Geige gezwungen. Er mochte das Instrument, sah sich anfangs in all den Virtuosen wieder. In Mozart und in Vivaldi. Sah seinen eigenen Genius in der Tradition dieser hochverehrten Herren. Doch dann begannen alle von Engeln zu sprechen, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen und auszurufen, was für ein _entzückendes_ Mädchen er doch sei. Wie er doch so _liebreizend_ Geige spielte. Wie ihm das die ganze _Jungs-Geschichte_ austreiben würde. Doch das passierte nicht und stattdessen wurde diese Geige Karl-Friedrichs erbittertster Feind. Irgendwann durfte er aufhören. Irgendwann ließ er seine Haare schneiden und kassierte ordentlich Prügel dafür.

Noch immer spürte er manchmal den distanten Phantomschmerz, wenn er in einem luxuriösen Barbier-Stuhl sah. Wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben – und als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Irgendwann war sein Vater gestorben. Doch an seinem sozialen Umfeld war nicht viel zu ändern. Er konnte hoffen, dass sich irgendwann niemand daran erinnern würde. _Irgendwann_.

Doch trotz dieser Hoffnung, trotz allem, trotz der Tatsache, dass niemand ihn seit guten fünfundzwanzig Jahren mehr schief angeschaut oder mit den falschen Pronomen angesprochen hatte, trotzdem war er selbst seine größte Erinnerung. Die Ängste waren noch immer da. Die Unsicherheit würde ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nie verlassen. Es hatte nicht geholfen, dass seine Ehe dermaßen gescheitert war. Es war ihm zwar wieder und wieder versichert worden, dass das alles nichts mit ihm, oder seinem Körper, oder seinem Geschlecht zu tun hatte, doch glauben konnte er das bis heute nicht. Und es tat immer noch weh.

Als er Thiel die Sache mit dem Geschlecht erklärte – ‚zwischen den Ohren, nicht zwischen den Beinen‘ – schaute der ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch an und Karl-Friedrichs Herz begann zu rasen. Was wenn Thiel ihn durchschaut hatte, was wenn Thiel damit nicht klarkam? Was wenn…

Doch Thiel wandte einfach seinen Blick wieder ab und fuhr fort. Karl-Friedrich versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch seine Hände zitterten und sein Herz hörte erst nach mehreren Minuten auf panisch schnell zu schlagen. An solche Momente würde er sich nie gewöhnen.

Es waren Momente, die jeder andere als beleidigend aber nicht weltbewegend angesehen hätte. Wenn immer wieder jemand seine mangelnde Männlichkeit erwähnte. Glücklicherweise dachten alle, das auf seine Homosexualität zurückführen zu können. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz falsch, doch Karl-Friedrich bekam diese Anmerkungen jedes Mal in den falschen Hals. Fast erstickte er daran. ‚Kein richtiger Mann.‘ ‚Kein richtiger Mann.‘

Vielleicht war das der wirkliche Grund, warum er seit Mitte zwanzig einen Bart trug. Ein unwiderrufliches Zeichen von klassischer Maskulinität. Das konnte ihm niemand absprechen, so sehr sie es versuchen mochten. Manchmal dachte Karl-Friedrich daran, ihn einfach abzurasieren. Das wäre so einfach. So schnell wäre er ein neuer Mann. Doch was, wenn es seine Gesichtszüge derart verzerren würde, dass man ihn wieder so sah, wie er es keinesfalls wollte? Was wenn das alles noch schlimmer machen würde? Was wenn er sich dann Tage, vielleicht wochenlang verstecken müsste, nur damit ihn niemand so sah?

Er konnte es nicht riskieren.

Ebenso wenig konnte er es riskieren, dass er keine absolut maskuline Form darbot. Seit er es sich leisten konnte, trug er speziell geschneiderte Kleidung. Alles musste perfekt sitzen; Er brauchte Kanten und Ecken, ansonsten sähe man Kurven, die nie wieder das Tageslicht erspähen sollten.

Aus diesem Grund ging er selten zu Ärzten. Er war selbst Arzt, alles was die anderen konnten, das konnte er gleich dreifach. Niemand musste ihn ohne Hemd sehen, schon gar kein dahergelaufener Internist. Niemand brauchte die Narben sehen. Niemand brauchte das sehen, was er nur verstecken wollte.

Doch trotz aller dieser diversen Ängste, trotz aller Unsicherheiten und trotz der Mauern, die er dagegen platziert hatte, waren es doch Blumen, die ihn komplett aus der Fassung bringen konnten.

Auch Männer können Blumen mögen. Klar. Das war klar. Karl-Friedrich verstand das. Er wusste das… sein Vater hatte Blumen gemocht.

Das war vielleicht nicht das schlagkräftigste Argument.

Auch Männer bekamen ganz normal Blumen aufs Grab.

Eventuell auch nicht die geschickteste Argumentation.

So sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, kam er nicht darüber hinweg. Dass ihm jemand Blumen schenkte, kam an sich schon selten vor, doch wenn es passierte, konnte es ihn tagelang ruinieren.

Wenn sie von jemandem kamen, der ihn _zuvor_ nicht gekannt hatte, war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel in ein schräges Lächeln und bedankte sich. Sobald er es sich leisten konnte, entsorgte er die Blumen, doch der Duft schien an ihm zu haften, wie die Nervosität. Wie die Angst.

Schlimmer war es, wenn es jemand war, der ihn _zuvor_ gekannt hatte. Egal was die Person sagte, es bekam einen hämischen, schadenfrohen Unterton, wenn es Karl-Friedrich erreichte. Die Blumen schienen sich in seine Hände einzubrennen, schienen ihn zerreißen zu wollen, genau wie die Zähne des Gegenübers. In einem Grinsen gefletscht, das Karl-Friedrich unmöglich kalt lassen konnte.

Er mochte Blumen. In Beeten und in Blumenkästen. Als Dekorationen und als Geschenke. Nur nicht als Geschenke für ihn selbst.

Als Thiel ihn geküsst hatte, überraschend nüchtern für ihre Verhältnisse – sie hatten kaum ein halbes Glas Wein genossen – da waren die Ängste für einen kurzen Moment einer überwältigenden Verblüffung gewichen. Schmetterlinge im Bauch und Kartoffelbrei im Hirn. Alles war plötzlich langsam und gemütlich. Thiels Lippen waren sanft, seine Finger an Karl-Friedrichs Wange flatterten federleicht über die Haut. Es war perfekt.

An sich.

Er hatte sich das so lange gewünscht, dass ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden durch den zähen Fluss seiner Kartoffelbrei-Gedanken bewusst wurde, was hier passierte.

Thiel hatte noch nie Interesse an Männern gezeigt.

Karl-Friedrich zog Schlüsse, die sein Herz zum Aussetzen und seine Hände zum panisch-von-sich-Stoßen brachten. Als Thiel unter Protest endlich aus seiner Wohnung verschwunden war, gab es für Karl-Friedrichs Tränen nichts mehr, was sie hätte aufhalten können. Wie naiv er doch war. Thiel war bei weitem nicht betrunken genug, um einen Mann zu küssen – um irgendeinen anderen Mann zu küssen. Karl-Friedrich war sich dessen sicher. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf.

Zumindest in dem Moment.

Und nun stand Thiel vor ihm, Blumen in der Hand und Karl-Friedrich hatte sich dadurch noch nie so schlecht gefühlt.

Rationale Überlegungen hatten ergeben, dass Thiel es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht _so_ meinte. Er hatte sich nie irgendetwas anmerken lassen. _Davor_. Vor dem Kuss.

Karl-Friedrich nahm die Blumen, legte sie unsanft auf einen Schrank im Flur.

Wenn Thiel das wirklich wollte, dann mussten sie reden. Irgendwie. Irgendwann. Denn Karl-Friedrich wollte das auch. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er es konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos sind immer willkommen <3 Comments? Bitte sagt mir eure trans!Boerne Gedanken!


End file.
